Episode 6617 (29th July 2013)
Plot Katie drops flowers off at Victoria Cottage. Bob, Rishi, Jai, Priya and David rally around Brenda and Nikhil. Nikhil is quiet, while Brenda fights the tears. Rishi blames himself for buying Gennie the car. Chas and Cameron have called the wedding off and cancelled their flights to Las Vegas. Chas weeps to Cameron of how the last time she saw Gennie she had argued with her. Debbie receives a text from Cameron telling her to call him. Nicola walks into a deserted café, she sits down at a table but gets up to leave when Steve enters. Jimmy arrives back in the village and sits down to a drink with Steve and Bernice. Nicola is forced to join them. The Dingles get ready to go and see Chas, Zak wants to drop by Debbie's first. Lisa is unsure but agrees. Looking for answers, Brenda asks Charity if Debbie had said anything about how the accident happened. Nikhil walks off and ignores Molly. Cameron tries to call Debbie but gets her voicemail. The Dingles arrive at Tug Ghyll. They ask her to put the past behind them for today and to visit Chas with them. An inconsolable Brenda asks Debbie what Gennie looked like, she tells her she looked like she was asleep. Nikhil leaves to go running, Jai and David chase after him. Brenda cries to Bob that she should have been the one who was dead. Steve and Bernice join Jimmy and Nicola in The Woolpack, Steve invites them around to his tomorrow night. Nicola tries to get out of it but Jimmy is all for it. The Dingles, with Debbie, arrive to see Chas. Cameron asks Rachel to cover on the bar for a second. Bob gets Brenda to take her medication convincing her that Gennie would have wanted her to. Jai and David have failed to catch up with Nikhil, they leave with Charity to attempt to find him by car. Sam gets Debbie to tell Chas what she told Brenda. But when Cameron makes a comment, she falters and screams that it's all lies, that she looked horrible. Charity, Jai and Rishi have been unable to find Nikhil. Rishi worries that he will do something stupid. They decide to ring the police. Cameron talks to Debbie privately, she regrets chasing after Gennie and tells him to go back to Chas where he's meant to be. Cast Regular cast *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Back room/kitchen, Public toilets *Tug Ghyll - Front garden, Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front garden, Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes